Example embodiments relate to image sensors, and more particularly, to correlated double sampling (CDS) devices and to image sensors including CDS devices.
Image sensors utilize an analog-digital converter to convert an analog signal generated from the detection of incident light into a digital signal. Generally, the analog-digital converter of the image sensor includes a correlated double sampling (CDS) device that compares the analog signal with a ramp signal. An analog-to-division conversion error can result if a slope of the ramp signal is not held constant and/or if one or more of a supply voltage, a ground voltage and a bias voltage are not held constant.